


Safe Landing

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Picture, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock lands the Galileo in the black forest.  Spock smells something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Landing

The Galileo had no choice but to land. It was a rough ride but Jim and Spock had made it. They were lucky enough to send a distress call to the Enterprise before their communications system gave out.  
  
Scotty, the miracle worker that he is would find them soon enough. In the meantime the two men decided to access the situation.   
  
"That was some ride Mr. Spock." Jim said as he got up from his seat and started to pace in the small shuttlecraft.  
  
"I had no choice but to land in this vicinity, captain." Spock said seriously.  
  
Jim smiled at his first officer and he waited for his friend to get up from his seat.  
  
Spock eventually rose from his seat and turned towards his commanding officer. He saw the smile and realized Jim was playing with him.   
  
"Humor sir?" Spock asked.  
  
"Why not?. Oh, and Spock, it's Jim."  
  
The smile on Jim's face didn't disappear but only intensified making Spock slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"In any case, we are trapped here until Commander Scott locates us. Life support is still functioning and we have rations to last a week." Spock said as he continued to speak seriously trying not to be influenced by the bright smile Jim was radiating.  
  
"We'll be fine Spock, I'm sure of it. All we have to do is wait and be patient." Jim replied as he casually touched Spock's shoulder in reassurance.  
  
That casual touch was almost enough to unravel Spock's control. Spock had noticed Jim's proximity increasing lately.   
  
All of a sudden for some reason Spock sensed something.  
  
Jim being so very observant picked up on it.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Spock?" Jim asked concern etched in his voice.  
  
"I am not certain. I believe I smell something?"  
  
"What do you smell? A coolant leak?" Jim asked his concern increasing as he sniffed the air around him.  
  
"No, it is coming from the exterior of this ship."  
  
"How is that possible? You can't smell what is going on out in space." Jim said emphatically.   
  
"Nevertheless Jim, I do smell something."  
  
"Well, can you describe it?" Jim asked.  
  
"It smells like..."  
  
"What? What Spock? Tell me?" Jim asked as he shook his friends shoulders.  
  
"It is sweet." Spock finally replied.  
  
"Sweet? Could it possibly be the cloud creature?" Jim asked dreading the answer.  
  
"No. I don't believe so. Jim, we must investigate. My last reading of this planet identified it as being Class M."  
  
"If you believe it to be safe, Spock, then we'll go and take a look." Jim said, his voice still slightly concerned but more intrigued than anything else.  
  
"I cannot guarantee what we will find, to be safe Jim. But, we are explorers of the unknown. We must investigate."  
  
"Very well, Mr. Spock." Jim said as he motioned Spock to the door of the craft.   
  
"I shall analyze my findings with my tricorder. Do you have your phaser ready?"  
  
"Yes, Spock. It's set on stun." Jim said as he prepared to greet whatever that was behind the door.  
  
Spock nodded and Jim released the mechanism of the door which slowly opened before them.  
  
The smell intensified and Spock was beginning to feel euphoric.   
  
Jim, thought he smelled something as well, but wasn't sure what he was smelling.  
  
Spock stepped out of the craft first and his feet landed in a soft substance. Jim followed suit and did the same.   
  
A huge red ball, actually many of the them littered the landscape.  
  
"Where are we Spock? What is this place?"  
  
Spock dropped his tricorder intentionally and began to smile.  
  
Jim saw the smile and thought Spock was going mad.  
  
"Spock, what is it? Where are we?"  
  
"We have landed in the black forest Jim. It's all around us. To indulge, to devour."  
  
"You mean to tell me...those huge red balls are...are...Cherries!!!! This is a black forest cake!!!!!"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Spock was positively in love.  
  
"Do you like chocolate Mr. Spock?" Jim asked nervously.  
  
"Very much."  
  
Jim smiled.  
  
"Well, Mr. Spock we seem to have no choice but to explore further."  
  
"Agreed." Spock replied his smile still apparent.  
  
"After you Mr. Spock, oh, and bon appetit."  
  
They both dived in...


End file.
